Super Bros. Super Lawl
Super Bros. Super Lawl is a spin-off of Smash Brothers Super Lawl, created by Collaterale1. It was based off on Super ARC Bros. Brawl by Aranryanchampion. Storyline When the Super Lawl Tournament still continues, John announces that he will go to Egypt for three weeks of vacation, but the Super Lawl Tournament will still to be continued. In Egypt, John and the Professor are doing a research inside the Pyramid to see ancient artifacts, until John founds that mysterious written inside the sarcophagus, it says: "The Last Queen of Egypt, before her reign was destroyded, she says that in the future, the angel and her soldiers will fight the demon and his minions to a neverending battle between good and evil, because the Anti-Christ wants to kill God and take his throne to slave Earth forever". John, after 3 weeks in Egypt and worried, announced that there will be a new Tournament with new cast of fighters and some of the old ones will join too, before the Anti-Christ declare war. Roster Size and Gameplay Mechanics The roster will have 39 playable characters, just like Super ARC Bros. Brawl before it was reduced to 27. Just like in Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS, there won't be any characters that change form/Move Set in the middle of a fight. The gameplay mechanics for this game are also going to be identical to Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS. So far 28 characters (14 John choices and 17 Empty Slot Winners) has been confirmed for the official roster. Character Select Theme: Tekken Revolution - Character Select (Blood, Sweat and Fists) Playable Characters - John's choices Red_Bird.png|Red (Angry Birds) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lI6pokB4nmQ Th14Marisa.png|Marisa Kirisame (Touhou) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cErJwsiwaVk Alice_Margatroid.png|Alice Margatroid (Touhou) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5C_2zT1yRw Zero.png|Zero (Mega Man X) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaKNvtZO5IM 180px-137Porygon.png|Porygon (Pokémon Red and Blue) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFXXjM6hkEE 149Dragonite.png|Dragonite (Pokémon Red and Blue) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpDjRLPx3OM 580px-600px-KROOLDKJUNLGE.jpg|King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmaL5syvEow Detail.jpg|Rogue (X-Men) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I3Skvv94V4 Tron.png|Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) (Celebrities) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G62F0mj9qK8 NewShovelKnightRender.png|Shovel Knight (Cults) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J52gVP9XS5I 362px-Leonardo_2014_Textless_Poster.jpg|Leonardo (TMNT 2014) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qla05UxK43o Drwily.png|Dr. Wily (Mega Man) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mkLbuCyFDU 600px-373Salamence.png|Salamence (Pokémon Ruby and Shappire) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDXO6PpE7ys 300px-MachRider.png|Mach Rider (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn258qaUGRk 600px-282Gardevoir.png|Gardevoir (Pokémon Ruby and Shappire) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpipYhHut2c Reporter.png|The Reporter (Rhythm Heaven Fever) (Celebrities) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-xD_H3B7uY Playable Characters - Empty Slot Pac-Man.png|New Pac-Man (Pac-Man 2010 - present) (Celebrities) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDKZfDesNbk 472px-RaymanArtworkRender.png|Rayman (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDKZfDesNbk (Note: Skip at 2:17) Render_ratchet_clank.png|Ratchet and Clank (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JpDaxDcDFI Roll_(2).jpg|Roll (Mega Man) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JMvXzVnKak Cannon_Fighter.png|Cannon Fighter (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JurEEdDq-fc 600px-376Metagross.png|Metagross (Pokémon Ruby and Shappire) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYpOq_vcTfk Incredible.jpg|Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) (Celebrities) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSwsiouCdv8 Maka_Albarn.png|Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlBVNCUBhJg Ender_Reaper.png|Ender Reader (Minecraft) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FGefJZ2Ju0 MoblinBig.gif|Toon Moblin (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C69yPHygkX8 Sonny.jpg|Sonny (Celebreties) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSN4SMsfpSI 150px-Atomicbetty.jpg|Atomic Betty (Celebrities) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDWmPJ6dO-8 Zone-Tan.png|Zone-Tan (ZONE) (Celebrities) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngGpFtwddYA John Special Features TBA Future Playable Characters TBA Classic Mode The Classic Mode in this game is made out of 21 stages (12 normal battles, 4 bonus stages(two of which include "Bosses"), 2 rival battles and 3 boss stages). Before and/or after every stage (besides fights against normal opponents) there will be a storyline cut scene, that bears a close resemblance to the cut scenes from Street Fighter IV. Every character will also have an introduction and an ending that the player can view anytime afterwards once unlocked. Like in all other Smash Bros titles, the difficulty can be either: Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard or Intense. #vs. RANDOM OPPONENT #vs. RANDOM OPPONENT #vs. RANDOM OPPONENT #vs. RANDOM OPPONENT #Break the Targets! #Rival Battle #1 #vs. Board the Platforms! #vs. RANDOM OPPONENT #vs. RANDOM OPPONENT #vs. RANDOM OPPONENT #vs. RANDOM OPPONENT #Race to the Finish! #Rival Battle #2 #vs. Sub-Boss (???) #vs. Final Boss (Anti-Christ) Bosses Antichrist.jpg|Anti-Christ (American Dad!) (Final Boss) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WR0o7NWUy8 Stages + Stage Music Round 1 Video Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zu03ympcp9g Battlefield_(Super_Lawl).png|Battlefield (Super Lawl) Sblg_final_destination.jpg|Final Destination Stage_2_Minecraft_World.png|Minecraft World (Minecraft) WaitingRoom.png|Waiting Room (Super Smash Flash 2) Ocarina_of_Time_115.jpg|Temple of Time (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) 275px-PMiSS_eientei.jpg|Eientei (Imperishable Night) Ff7-highwind1.jpg|Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) Awstage.png|Westport Base (Advance Wars) Sonny_Stage.png|Ishiguro's Rest (Sonny) Gangplank_Galleon.png|Gangplank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) Kattelox.png|Kattelox Island (Mega Man Legends) Tower_of_Fate.png|Tower of Fate (Shovel Knight) Burger.png|Death Bob 2 (The King Wants Cheeseburgers 4) Port_Town_Aero_Dive.jpg|Brawl - Port Town Aero Dive (F-Zero) Epic_Sax_Stage.jpg|Epic Sax Stage (Smash Bros. Lawl) Hook_CemeteryAnime.jpg|Hook Cemetary (Soul Eater) Crusade_-_Bowser's_Castle.png|Crusade - Bowser's Castle Battlefield #Battlefield (Super Smash Flash 2 v0.9) #Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. 4 #Tekken Revolution - Eternal Paradise #Tristam & Braken - Flight (Monstercat Release) Final Destination #Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination Remix #Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. Crusade Ver. 09 #Rogue - Dreams (Feat. Laura Brehm) (Monstercat EP Release) #Tristam - I Remember (Monstercat Release) Minecraft World #Minecraft - You Know My Name #Minecraft - We're Playing Minecraft #Minecraft - Let's have some FUN in Minecraft #Minecraft - The Miner Waiting Room #Street Fighter X Tekken - Training Stage Temple of Time #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Medley #Legend of Zelda Dubstep (OD Remix) #The Legend of Zelda Rap #The Legend of Zelda (Hardstyle Remix) Eientei #Labyrinth of Touhou - Eientei Battle (1st Ver.) #Labyrinth of Touhou - Eientei Boss Battle #Lunatic Eyes - Invisible Full Moon ~ 2ºRemix #Lunatic Glare by DjtheSdotcom (Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon) Highwind #Final Fantasy VII - J-E-N-O-V-A #Final Fantasy VII - Cid's Theme #Final Fantasy X - Seymour Battle #Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel (SpEctro Dubstep Remix) Westport Base #Advance Wars - Andy's Theme (Enhanced Version) #Advance Wars - Sami's Theme (Enhanced Version) #Advance Wars - Grit's Theme #Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising - Adder's Theme (Enhanced Version) Ishiguro's Rest #Sonny - Aftermath #Sonny - Duty Calls #Sonny 2 - Call to Arms #Sonny 2 - Outnumbered Gangplank Galleon #Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon #Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon (SSBB Version) #Donkey Kong Country - Krempossible (DKC Trilogy Medley) #Donkey Kong Country - KroKodile FunK Kattelox Island #Mega Man Legends - Feeling of Love #Mega Man Legends - We Are The 3 Bonne Brothers #MegaMan Legends 2 - Saul Kada- Ruins- Bon Battle #Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Tron Bonne's Theme Tower of Fate #Shovel Knight - The Fateful Return (Tower Approach) #Shovel Knight - The Inner Struggle (Tower) #Shovel Knight - The Forlorn Sanctum (Tower Lair) #Shovel Knight - The Defender (Black Knight Battle) Death Bob 2 #Beyond Good and Evil - First Encounter #Guilty Gear X2 - Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) #BlazBlue Calamiy Trigger - Awakening the Chaos #The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - U.N. Owen was Her? Brawl - Port Town Aero Dive #Mute City - F-Zero #Devil's Call in Your Heart - F-Zero X #Planet Colors - F-Zero GX #F-Zero X - Big Blue (remix) Lawl - Epic Sax Stage #SunStroke Project & Olia Tira - Run Away #Gangnam Style vs Epic Sax Guy (Mashup) #Keygen (Atari remix) #Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix - Combat and Service (Theme of Guile) Hook Cemetery #Paper Moon #Victor #Lady of Gorgon #Kreig Crusade - Bowser's Castle #Koopa Castle - Super Mario World (OC Rermix) #Super Mario 3D World - Bowser's Big Bullet Brigade #New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle #Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Glow of the Oil (Modern Oasis) Round 2 TBA Assist Trophies The Assist Trophy item that was introduced in Super Smash Bros Brawl, will return in this game. The amount of Assist Trophies will be similar to Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS, but there will also be some unlockable Assist Trophies. Round 1 MHXChillPenguin.jpg|Chill Penguin C3ce1e59.png|Seija Kijin XKTOKP305.jpg|Metal Gear REX Farmer_with_Shotgun.png|Farmer with Shotgun Slender_man_by_semlimit-d58x3tk.jpg|Slender Man Adeleine.png|Adeleine Groose.png|Groose HyakutaroMSXX.jpg|Hyakutaro Inkling2500.png|Inklings Thing.png|Thing Skink2.png|Skink Samba.png|Amigo ASR_Ulala.png|Ulala Yoko_Littner.jpg|Yoko Littner Sir_Pokon.png|Sir Pokon Video Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9T9EJZ5Npeo&feature=youtu.be Round 2 TBA Video Link: *Link Coming Soon* Announcers TBA DLC TBA Character Gallery angry_birds_by_krimxonrath-d45gvpp.png|Red's Artwork by Krimxonrath marisa_kirisame___stardust_reverie_by_armenci-d4ua3w3.jpg|Marisa Kirisame's Artwork by Armenci alice_margatroid_by_armenci-d5tfq5m.png|Alice Margatroid's Artwork by Armenci Zero_by_salamandros.jpg|Zero's Artwork by Salamandros Porygon_by_Kairyu.png|Porygon's Artwork by Kairyu Dragonite_by_foogie.jpg|Dragonite's Artwork by Foogie COMMISSION__King_K_Rool_by_TheBlackMarket.jpg|King K. Rool's Artwork by TheBlackMarket Rogue_by_ArtNerdEm.jpg|Rogue's Artwork by ArtNerdEm tron_bonne__bonne_strike_by_maxwindy-d4arjsp.jpg|Tron's Artwork by Maxwindy it_s_the_pac_man_by_spdy4-d6by8ek.png|Pac-Man's Artwork by Spdy4 rayman_legends_by_saiyagina-d6o6xi2.jpg|Rayman's Artwork by Saiyagina ratchet_and_clank_by_riv0t-d28usd0.jpg|Ratchet and Clank's Artwork by Riv0t Roll_02_by_Evannrpg.jpg|Roll's Artwork by Evannrpg Plane_Barrage_by_collaterale1.png|Cannon Fighter's Artwork by Collaterale1 steel_thy_shovel__by_juhannuskostaja-d7pnjsb.png|Shovel Knight's Artwork by Juhannuskostaja ninja_turtles_by_robotpencil-d55wgax.jpg|Leonardo's Artwork by Robotpencil dr__wily_by_filthyphantom-d6f7x45.png|Dr. Wily's Artwork by FilthyPhantom salamence_by_all0412-d4j7bx4.jpg|Salamence's Artwork by All0412 commission__faust_the_metagross_by_all0412-d7n4tid.jpg|Metagross' Artwork by All0412 SSBC__Mach_Rider_by_jigglysama.jpg|Mach Rider's Artwork by jigglysama mr__incredible_by_dichiara-d4i0u0d.jpg|Mr. Incredible's Artwork by dichiara Maka_Albarn_by_migs3331.jpg|Maka's Artwork by migs3331 ender_reaper_by_scourge8989-d7otf6n.jpg|Ender Reaper's Artwork by scourge8989 moblin_by_go_ccart-d6g5g94.jpg|Toon Moblin's Artwork by go-ccart Sonny_2_by_KedzSky.jpg|Sonny's Artwork by KedzSky Atomic_Betty_by_Gashi_gashi.png|Atomic Betty's Artwork by Gashi gashi gardevoir_by_poketix-d31ywbd.jpg|Gardevoir's Artwork by Poketix ringside_reporter_by_whalersonthemoon-d62sz94.jpg|The Reporter's Artwork by WhalersOnTheMoon zone_tan_by_wetpocket-d5oiu3h.jpg|Zone-Tan's Artwork by WetPocket Trivia *Super Bros. Super Lawl is the only spin-off to have Fan Arts as their Character Artwork. *Cannon Fighter is the only character that do not have its fanart, since it is an obscure character. Category:Games Category:Text & Read Based Games Category:Super Bros Super Lawl Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Video Games